Shinjuu Lover's Suicide
by The Baka Karasu
Summary: Subaru finally brings himself to kill Seishirou, but can he let his lovernemesis die? The answer is no. Critically injured Subaru brings Seishirou back to his house to care for him, after almost killing him, and... Only rated R for one chapter
1. Kowaru

_((Author's Notes - Okay, this one may seem a little random, but deal with it. x.x'' I wrote it at about midnight... So bear with me! Probably gonna be a one-shot fic...))_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything in this fic. CLAMP does. But one day... oh yes... one day, they will all be mine... -Cackles evilly-_

Kowaru

_Part I_

They do not see him. Or, more correctly, they do not want to see him. This ragged, broken thing, lying on the grass. Non would want to see him, and none would care to ask him what he is doing there. The man is disgusted with himself for allowing himself to lie here. Always so broken, though he would not show it.

Disgusting, that he had let the pathetic Subaru-kun win. Of course, he knew if he let his guard down, the Sumeragi would beat him. Subaru had the power. But, he supposed, he had never expected Subaru to win. Or, more accurately, he had never expected Subaru to _try_ to win. But here he was. Lying on the grass, in Ueno Park, curled up under the sakura like some kind of lovesick child. Only, lovesick children were not covered in blood. Lovesick children were not choking on their own words as they tried to cast a spell. He wanted to be away from here. Away, into the maboroshi, to hide from the world. He hated the word, right now. Hated it and despised all in it. And, that was an odd thing, for Sakurazuka Seishirou did not normally hate. He laughed, and he disrespected, and he cast-off, but he never hated. Hate was for lesser people; people who could not control their emotions. Hate was for people like his Subaru-kun, weaker people that would let their emotions control themselves and manifest themselves in violent, rash actions. But maybe, the Sakurazukamori mused, such rash, erratic actions were not entirely unfound. After all, which one of the lovers was the one bleeding? Which one was the one bearing critical wounds, that would probably be the death of him?

Oh yes, Seishirou knew that his death might be near. He daren't hope that he would be found by some do-gooder, and taken to a hospital of some kind. Or, rather, he didn't care. He knew, as soon as the 1999 debacle was started, that he would probably die in the middle of it. But then, very few things brought him pleasure anymore. Very few. Except one. Subaru-kun would be the life and death of him, at this rate.

And, what a song their romance would make! Despite himself, Seishirou found a small smile pulling at the edges of his bloodstained lips, and his eyes opened a fraction. Oh yes, he could see it now. Writers and poets would have a field day, should any find out and believe their twisted love affair. But Seishirou didn't care. Let them write their songs and stories; all he cared about was Subaru-kun. Their romance might be twisted, and burned, and dead, but he still wished for Subaru. Even if the Sumeragi would only laugh at him, or perhaps watch in mute silence, perhaps with a tear in his eyes; Seishirou wanted him here. After all, is it not the killer's privilege to watch his quarry die? It is more than a privilage; it is an _honor_. And, if anything, Seishirou deserved it.

But wait... here we are. This familiar cold. Now, the maboroshi. The sakura was laughing at him, yet pitying him also. How odd, that the tree should have such complex emotions. Even as he lay there, mute, he felt bruising wood manacles creep around his wrists. Pulling him, with a slightly jarring feel, Seishirou already knew what the tree intended. He was to be taken into the sakura barrow, to stay forever with the souls he had sealed there. It was his punishment, he supposed, for the deaths he had caused and committed. His head touched the trunk of the tree, and he closed his eyes yet again, waiting for the shooting pain he knew would be attending him soon. Already, he could feel the feather-light touch of the sakura's petals, brushing over the potentially-fatal wound in his shoulder.

Even in this situation, the Sakurazukamori had to admire his Subaru-kun's work. The hole was so deep; it had almost severed his arm. And now, the left arm hung there, prone and useless. The sakura quivered with anticipation, and the wood pulled back, preparing for that fatal thrust into the wound that Seishirou knew would be pain beyond pain.

(::Lani:: Aha. Now, if I had my way, i'd stop it right here. But then you wouldn't forgive me...)

But then...

"Stop!"

Such an achingly familar voice, that. But then, Subaru-kun couldn't be here. The onmyouji was long-gone. Probably sleeping, or crying. He didn't know if Subaru was the one for drinking, the Sakurazukamori mused absently. But, what was this? The burning warmth of a spell, brushing past his shoulder. A shiver from the sakura, and the petalled wood withdrew. Now, warm hands on his shoulders, pulling him back from his death. This was too much. He had to open his eyes; death was a trickster, it seemed. Forcing his eyelids apart, Seishirou stared long and hard at the man holding him.

"...S-subaru...-kun...? What are.... you.... doing... here....?"

The onmyouji looked awful. Beautiful green eyes were red from crying, and the tears were still coming. He didn't seem to be able to stop them. The white trenchcoat, still red from Seishirou and Subaru's mingled blood from the fight. How foolish, he must have not changed his clothes yet. Blinking sedately, Seishirou felt oddly calm.

"...Seishirou-san!" Subaru pulled him close, gentle so now to jar the arm, and buried his tearful face into his lover's neck. Warm tears flowed into the already-soaked fabric of Seishirou's shirt. "...T-the..." Subaru seemed to be having trouble forming his words, "...the bet... isn't.... over yet...!" Pulling back, Subaru's face was wet with blood and tears. He seemed almost hysterical, but keeping his fractured emotions under control. Good, the boy was learning. "You still have... to kill me....! A-and... if you dare... die on me-...!"

This was too much. The boy had worked himself up into a frenzy. Raising his still-intact hand, he grazed bloody fingers over Subaru's eyes, wiping away his tears with a bloody thumb, "...Stop... crying. This is... what you... want."

For a moment, Subaru seemed to calm down. Then, something strange happened. The next sob caught in his throat, and he swallowed it with a jarring breath. Bringing his arms around him, he pulled Seishirou into his arms, standing up. Cradling the man to his chest, with a little trouble, it seemed, he turned. Despite himself, Seishirou found himself confused. But, he had no time to question it. For, just as he saw the darkness of the maboroshi fade away, Seishirou passed out cold.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:Lani:. Well, here's the first chaptor, done. What do you guys think?_

_.:Seishirou:. You turned me into a wimp!!_

_.:Subaru:. ...I am a bit OOC, I must admit..._

_.:Lani:. ...Why do I bother asking for your opinions?_

_.:Seishirou:. Because, if you didn't, i'd feed you to the sakura._

_.:Lani:. ...Good point._

_.:Subaru:. Damn straight._

_.:Lani:. No you aren't! _

_.:Seishirou:. ...Do you have a death wish?_

_.:Lani:. ...Let's just go write the next part, hai?_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Torikomi

_((Author's Notes - What can I say? Part two. I kinda... started rambling a bit in this, but I hope you don't mind. It came out okay, I think. Well, this chapter is a bit random, in all. Just... tying up some loose ends. Oh, and next chapter I'll be instituting The Great Plot. Oh yes, this story actually has one. -Sweatdrop- Don't worry. Well, I'll start Chappy 3 and post it when it gets asked for. Okay... if it gets asked for.))_

_Disclaimer - I don't own anything in here. If I did, Tokyo Babylon and/or X-1999 would've ended differently. Vee-eeery differently. Oh, wait! I own the pen I wrote this with!! -Waves pen around. Drops pen in the Thames by mistake- ...I guess not, then......_

Torikomi

_Part II_

Stirring slightly in his sleep, Seishirou thought he could feel fabric. But, of course, that was ridiculous. He was dead, and he didn't recall upholstering the sakura.

But wait... he was starting to remember something. He hadn't died, or at least, not yet. Something had happened. But what...? Oh. He remembered now. Subaru-kun.

Raising his head, it took him a few moments to realise that he was in a bed. Looking down at the sheets, he frowned. They were unfamiliar to him, and he felt a little alienated. Looking up, and around the room, with his single seeing eye, he took in the room in one sweep. He did not recognise this room. No, that wasn't right. He did recognise this room, although he hadn't visited it for a very long time. This room, with it's white walls and minimalistic feel... This was Subaru's room. True, he hadn't been here for almost three months, but he still recognised it. A plain black shirt thrown over the back of a chair, the blank white bed in which he was laying. It was all quite familiar, especially the bed. But,

still, why was he here? And, more importantly, how did he come to get here?

_((Random Author Insert - Reference to the prologue of 'Anata', another of my fics. I only just realised. Tee hee. Plot bunny!))_

Soon, he found his answer. Or, at least, found the means to find the answer. Subaru made an entrance. Wearing nothing but a single pair of dark jeans, that merely accented his beautiful, almost etheral form, he held a plain white shirt in his hands. Raising his eyes at the slight movement, he blinked as his eyes ran over Seishirou, who was watching him critically.

"...S-seishirou-san...! You're awake!" Fumbling in his haste, the Sumeragi pulled on his shirt, buttoning it up, before standing rather defensively in front of the Sakurazukamori.

"Yes, I am, Subaru-kun. But I am a little confused..." The assasin said, with practised calm, keeping his single honey-gold eye on the Sumeragi's face, "...How did I get here?"

Subaru turned a very interesting shade of red, lowering his dark green eyes to the bedspread. This was not what he expected. He hadn't expected Seishirou to wake up so soon. Then again, he never knew

what to expect from the assassin.

The scenario Subaru would have preferred, or rather, the one he had planned, was that he would not be in the apartment when Seishirou. Instead, there was be a note, displaying minimal information, and Seishirou would be left to figure the rest out for himself.

Then again, things never went well for Sumeragi Subaru. Especially where Seishirou was concerned. That

much, he had come to expect.

"...I brought you here."

"Why?" A hint of amusement. Surely, at a time like this, Seishirou wasn't going to laugh at him...?

"...B-Because...." Because I want my revenge. Because you deserve more than death. Because I don't want you to be hurt. Because i feel guilty for trying to kill you. Because I love you. "...Because I don't want to be the Sakurazukamori."

Seishirou was slightly stung, but he didn't show it. So, it comes down to aesthetic reasons now, Subaru-kun? Fine, I can play that game too. "Charming. That still doesn't explain why i'm lying in your

bed."

Subaru responded as calmly as possible, "...Because you're too tall for the couch."

"Really?"

"Y-yes... really."

Seishirou smiled, if a little coldly. "So you'll put me in your bed? Of your own will? Now, Subaru-kun, I'm surprised. I thought you were trying your hardest to keep me out of your bed?"

The Sumeragi stuttered slightly, glancing at him, emerald eyes widening slightly, and he flailed useless for words. Seishirou started to laugh, then winced, his face crunching into a grimace of pain, "...Ah....!" The chest wound was still there. Lessened, of course, but still there. Vaguely, Seishirou wondered why he hadn't noticed until now.

And Subaru, he was amused to note, had leaned across the bed. Just as soon as Seishirou felt pain, he had been leaning across the bed, a look of complete worry, and almost of pain. So compassionate, Subaru-kun? For my eyes only, or did you not want me to see? We'll see... Forcing any sensation of pain to the back of his mind, he raised one hand swiftly, catching the Sumeragi's chin. Pulling him closer, he turned his mismatched eyes onto the Sumeragi's expressive green orbs. Well, maybe once they were expressive. They still retain the handsome emerald luster, at least. But the fire that burned in them is long-dead. Seishirou regrets that, killing the fire. But still, it had died. Died, allong with the boy's.. no... the man's sister. That fire, that showed the Sumeragi sibling's innocence... no. Not innocence. He still retained that in the way his eyes were widening now, and in the desperate way he had pulled Seishirou back from death. But he had lost something...

"...S-seishirou-san...!" Subaru flailed, once again, but the Sakurazukamori's grip was like cold steel. He couldn't get away. Or was it just that he didn't want to. Whether physical, or emotional, the Sumeragi was caught.

Seishirou brought his face closer to the squirming Sumeragi, and pressed past his face. His breath was warm, and slightly tickly on the Sumeragi's ear as he whispered. His voice was sensual in a way the Sumeragi did not deem possible;

"...I will say this only once, Subaru-kun..."

No. He wanted him to say it again, and again, and never stop saying it. To be this close. Subaru knew he was playing with fire, but he didn't care. No, he didn't care. He was already burned beyond belief, and he longed to feel his skin crack and peel as it burned. He wanted the fire back.

"...I have given you every possible motive to kill me. Every possible opportunity..." Still, Seishirou's voice was warm breath on the Sumeragi's neck and ear, making the man shiver uncontrollably, "...and yet you still haven't killed me. Now, you take me back from a certain death. One that has been pending for years, now..." Subaru could feel Seishirou's heartbeat, this close. His wet skin was pressed to Seishirou's bloody shirt. He could feel heartbeat and blood and warmth and pain all at once. "...stop it."

That surprised Subaru. But, what surprised him even more, was the injured Sakurazukamori's hand. Trailing down his front, it paused at his shirt, fingering one of the buttons lightly. The top button came undone. As Seishirou's fingertips brushed the skin, Subaru felt a sharp intake of breath. He took it as his own, but, to his surprise, he realised that Seishirou was as nervous as he.

The touch sent firecrackers of alarm through the Sumeragi, but, at the same time, an echo of an old longing. Yes, touch me... This was too much. I want you...

The next thing, Subaru was definitely not expecting.

Even as his hands raised to cup Seishirou's fingers, to bring them up to his face, where new tears were beginning to form, he felt that hand clasp down hard on his open shirt. Now, he was thrown. Thrown hard, across the room.

Feeling his head hit the wall with a sickening crack, Subaru felt the tears start from his eyes, and he looked up at Seishirou. How could someone who could feel so warm, and touch him so sensually, be so cold? How? It wasn't fair.

Seishirou was staring at him, coldly, almost spitefully. It satisfied him that he could still lull the Sumeragi into the beguiling sense of safety he always could. Satisfying to think that he could still drive his Subaru-kun almost mad with desire, with just a few touches and whispered words. It was cruel, of course, but Seishirou was scared.

Scared, because he enjoyed it. Enjoyed pressing his fingers to the Sumeragi's flesh. Enjoying feeling the heart beat faster and faster. But worse, he hated himself for enjoying it. There was an part of himself, hidden deep inside him, that wanted to administer those intimate touches.

Steeling himself, staring at Subaru on the floor, his lips parted and he heard himself speak, although the words did not seem to belong to himself, they were said in his voice, using his own lips.

"Let me rest in peace."

But... those words were not Seishirou's. They came from Seishirou's mind, lips, and in Seishirou's voice. But they were not Seishirou's words.

Subaru stood, after this declaration, and stared resolutely at the Sakurazukamori, "...I'll come back after work to see how your injury is." His voice was blank, cold, numb.

Turning back into the bathroom, he locked the door after himself. Just having the presence of mind to turn on the shower and leave the cold water running, he finally lost control. Sinking down, against the tiled inside of the shower cubicle, hot tears ran from his cheeks.

And warm red blood ran from the back of his head, staining the tiles.

_((Author's notes - Told you it was random. x.x I know, I know, Seishirou is kinda... OOC. Yet again. -Mutter- I always put him a bit OOC... So sue me...))_


	3. Ketsueki

_((Author's Notes - Well, here we go. Another chapter to appease everyone. Gahhh... I'm having to juggle two SeiXSu fics at the moment. This one, and 'Anata'. Could you please send me your opinions on which one to continue with? I'm a little... uhh... snowed under. I'd still update the other, only not as frequently. School's started again for us British kids, you know? And whaddy'a all mean, small chapters? I have balance this lot with school work, y'know!))  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own anything. Nothing. Zilch, nada, nothing. The CLAMP mistresses own all of the stuff in this fic. Oh... no... wait!! I own the layout to Subaru's apartment! Yeah!! -CLAMP swoops down. Meep- ...I guess not, then......._  
  
Ketsueki  
  
_Part III_  
  
"Subaru-kun...?" Seishirou raised his head from where he was laying on the bed. It was... almost an hour since he saw the Sumeragi depart into the bathroom, and Seishirou was starting to worry. Of course, no shower took up the best part of an hour, especially if Subaru had a job. So what...?  
  
Sitting up, biting down on his lip hard to stop him crying out in pain, he finally got to his feet. The room spun, and his head ached. Loss of blood, probably, his mind told him. But still, he didn't really care why it hurt so much. The fact was, it hurt.  
  
Half-walking, half-stumbling to the door, he leant against the wall for a moment, breathing heavily. Reaching up, his pale fingertips brushed over the wound very lightly, testing it. The flesh surrounding it tensed as he did so, and Seishirou let out a hollow groan of pain. Subaru had done a... good job of trying to kill him. Chances were, he'd be safe inside the sakura by now, had not Subaru intruded.  
  
Still, now to the job at hand.  
  
Raising a blood-stained hand, he knocked on the door very lightly, "...Subaru-kun...?" He could hear the sound of rushing water. No answer from inside the bathroom. Lowering his hand, ignoring the red patch left on the door, he took hold of the handle lightly. Couldn't turn it. Seishirou wasn't surprised. His Subaru-kun probably expected some kind of lechery from the older man. With good reason, too.  
  
Still, a locked door couldn't keep out such an accomplished onmyouji as the Sakurazukamori. Although he would rather just use the door normally. After all, he wasn't really in a condition to be doing much. Then again, Seishirou could be stubborn enough, when he put his mind to it.  
  
Closing his mismatched eyes, Seishirou's fingertips brushed across the doorknob lightly, and a small red pentagram was marked there. It glowed briefly for a moment, and there was a small click and the door opened. So perhaps it wasn't such a huge exertion, but in his present state, Seishirou was feeling none too powerful.  
  
The scene that greeting his sight upon stepping into the bathroom was not what he expected.  
  
Subaru was still lying where he had fallen, his shirt now soaked from the shower, which he was half-way inside. It was still on, and sending waves of cold water all over him. Subaru was shivering, and on his back and shoulders, the shirt was stained red.  
  
Despite himself, Seishirou felt his eyes grow wide, "...Subaru-kun....?" No answer, "...Subaru-kun!" Diving forward, kneeling, the excruciating pain in his chest became just another dull ache. Like the one that was building in his chest.  
  
"Subaru-kun...! Wake up!" A hand, red with his own blood, reached out and he shook Subaru by the shoulder slightly, eyes wide, "...Subaru-kun, this isn't funny! Stop playing around...!" Still no response.  
  
"...Wake up, damn you..!" Seishirou reached out, hitting the boy savagely across the face. The Sumeragi let out a cry, opening his eyes, where tears were rapidly starting to build up, "S-Seishirou-san... d-don't... please don't hit me..."  
  
Relief and guilt washed over Seishirou like water, and he leant forward, about to embrace the Sumeragi. Apprehension lit up the Sumeragi's eyes and he backed away, whining pitifully. Seishirou felt something spark in the back of his mind and he stayed still, returning his hand to the wound on his chest, "What happened?" His voice was cold, empty.  
  
"...I... I don't... I sat down... and I just... like I was... fading."  
  
Seishirou made sure to keep the concern, the growing ache in his chest, out of his voice, here."  
  
Subaru, unsurprisingly, didn't comply. He pulled further away, actually, "W-why...?" And, bolder now, "I don't trust you, Seishirou-san."  
  
"With good reason. But still, come here." Seishirou was losing patience.  
  
"Just tell me what you're gonna do!" Subaru sounded like a five-year-old. Or a sixteen-year-old, actually.  
  
"Subaru-kun, I have plenty of experience with pets. Now come here."  
  
_((Random Author Insert - ...Ouch. Burn...))_  
  
Subaru visibly blanched at the remark, but allowed himself to come forward. No matter how much the Sakurazukamori ticked him off, Subaru had to admit that he needed medical attention, and Seishirou would know what to do. Or, have some kind of idea, at any rate.  
  
Crawling forward, tentatively, on hands and knees, trying to put away the image, knowing how provocative it looked. But, of course, Seishirou wouldn't. Smirking down at him, one eyebrow arched coyly, he watched with the kind of calm, seductive gaze that made Subaru want to hit him across the face, and dive into his arms, all at the same time. Neither of which were very possible, of course.  
  
Finally, the Sumeragi seated himself just beside Seishirou, albeit rather tentatively. Soon, he felt the other man's hands in his hair, parting it lightly to look at the skin underneath. Seishirou's fingertips brushed the sensitive skin of his scalp and Subaru felt himself shudder. How could something as mundane as looking at an injury into something so intimate? Forcing his body under control, he spoke, to calm his nerves more than anything. His fingers twitched, and he realised he was dying for a cigarette.  
  
"...How bad is it?"  
  
"...Hm. Not so bad. What did you do, bang your head against the wall...?"  
  
"Now that won't do. I can't have my Subaru-kun indulging in self-harm, I love him too much." A chilling laugh, and Seishirou's hands lowered, brushing across the back of Subaru's neck before hooking under the Sumeragi's arms and pulling him into a tender, intimate hug.  
  
Seishirou was smiling. Turning his head to the side, his breath on Subaru's neck made the Sumeragi stiffen and a sharp intake of breath was heard. A smug satisfaction, that he could invoke such a reaction. The Sakurazukamori tightened his arms across his prey's chest, pulling him closer. In his ear, he whispered, very softly, "...I hurt you that much, Subaru-kun...? I wish you wouldn't. You're only hurting yourself more by resisting, and you know it."  
  
The veterinarian's hand ran up the lithe, slender body, and he cupped the Sumeragi's cheek in his palm, turning his face to look into the deep green eyes.  
  
This close, Seishirou's blind eye was truely scary, Subaru thought absently. But then, Subaru loved that eye. For all it's ugly, blind properties, he loved it. That was the old Seishirou. He lost that eye for him, and it would always be there to remind Seishirou of the fact. Somewhere, Subaru felt a small swell of something that was not quite happiness. More... danger. Thrilling, electrifying danger. The thrill of the chase, apparently. Was this what Seishirou felt for him...? This thrill, that made his blood race and his heart beat so hard.  
  
He could felt Seishirou's heart, he realised, with almost numb disbelief. Against his back, the Sakurazukamori's chest was throbbing, it felt like. His heart was hammering so hard, it would almost break out.  
  
"...Y'you're.... nervous...? Seishirou...-san...?"  
  
The gaze with which Seishirou had been watching his darling Subaru-kun's face with solidified, and he seemed to grow visibly colder. It was only then he realised how hard his heart was beating, how fast his pulse was racing.  
  
Anger. Anger than he would, could, feel like this. It couldn't be Subaru. The Sumeragi couldn't provoke such a reaction. Sumeragi Subaru was just a toy. A plaything to grow tired of, evantually, and to break, and throw away.  
  
_...Then why haven't you?...  
  
'Keep out of this.'  
  
...No...  
  
'I said, keep out of it!'  
  
...And who are you to tell me what to do, Sakurazukamori?...  
  
'...Shut up. You know nothing.'  
  
...I know enough to know that the Sumeragi is breaking you in half...  
  
'Are you implying that I can't handle this?? Your stupid Bet...???'  
  
...I am implying that this stupid game has gone on too long. That you are getting too... emotionally attacted...  
  
'...Emotionally attatched? Me? I'm heartless.'  
  
...Then what is that beating in your chest? And why does it beat faster, whenever you are close to your darling Sumeragi?...  
  
'...I'm heartless. Shut up.'  
_  
"Seishirou-san...?"  
  
"...I'm not nervous."  
  
"B-but... your heart.... you-..."  
  
"When I want your opinion, Subaru-kun, I'll.... I don't want your opinion."  
  
Stung, the intimacy shattered by the harsh tone his lover's voice had taken on, Subaru attempted to pull out of the Sakurazukamori's hold, but his arms were like cold vices, and he felt himself weakening.  
  
Slowly, delicately, Seishirou leant forward. A pair of pale, sensual lips pressed against his neck as he whispered a soft 'Shhhhhh...' Subaru froze at the kiss. Slowly, he felt himself buckle, falling back. How could such a small token bring such a reaction? Subaru was disgusted with himself, and pulled up, or attempted to. Seishirou was holding him tightly where he had slipped, the Sumeragi's head cradled against his chest, in his arms.  
  
No time for sweetness, but a bitter kiss will bring him to his knees.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
_.:Lani:. Is it me, or are these chapters getting smaller?  
  
.:Subaru:. It's not just you.  
  
.:Lani:. Oh well. That line just popped into my head and I wanted to end it on a cool line... so...  
  
.:Lyndsey:. OI!!  
  
.:Lani:. ??? What the hell are you doing here?!  
  
.:Lyndsey:. That's MY QUOTE!  
  
.:Lani:. Eh? Oh. Yeah. Well... y'know. Heh. It suited the situation.  
  
.:Lyndsey:. -Grinds teeth in the corner-  
  
.:Lani:. Oh, go away. You're not in this fic. Shoo. -Pushes away-  
_  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	4. Shigi

((Author's Notes - Okay, part four. I hope you bastards are happy... always riding me for new chapters. Curse you all to hell and back. Actually... no. Apply that analogy to Sei and Su... -Evil grin- Okay... don't blame me if not much happens in this fic. More Wiseass!Sakura has kinda-sorta been requested, so this is mostly just drivel. Just... to set some things straight... and provide time for Seishirou to do what he's doing back at the flat. -Evil grin- What? Nobody likes plot holes... Hanami is sakura blossom viewing. Oh yes, and... Happy Thanksgiving!)) 

_Disclaimer - I own absolutely nothing. -Cries in the corner- Oh no... just imagine if I owned the United States. If I won the elections... then... I'd make all the moderately hot guys in America put on orgies for public viewing. Oh, and i'd make Gackt my vice-president. Just so I could have the fun of staring at him every day and accidentally-on-purpose walking into his bedroom/shower cubicle in the mornings... Anyway... going off track... I don't own anything in this fic._

Shigi

Part IV

Subaru was confused. And slightly scared. Wondering vaguely why he hadn't taken the time to pick up his cigarette before escaping out of his own flat, he didn't know.  
Because he's there.  
Of course, he knew the answer. Being with Seishirou made him uncomfortable, but being so intimately close with the assassin made him more uncomfortable still. His hands, buried deep in the pockets of the flowing white trenchcoat, twitched slightly. Oh, he was dying for a cigarette. But, typically, he hadn't thought to grab either the precious cancer sticks or even his wallet. Damn Seishirou.  
Frowning, Subaru raised a gloved hand to his forehead, attempting vaguely to remember what had happened. The last thing he remembered, he was curled up in Seishirou's arms on the bathroom floor, and Seishirou had kissed him. Just a passing kiss, of course, but it had been enough to make the Sumeragi feel weak all over. Damn you, Sakurazukamori.  
Sakurazukamori... that title sounded odd when applied to his Seishirou-san. He remembered, when he was just a child, training with his grandmother, she had once told him a story about the Sakurazuka clan. Of course, how surprised he had been when he headed to Tokyo at the tender age of sixteen and had met the heir to the Sakurazuka clan.  
The heir.  
At least, that was what Seishirou had led him to believe. That he was merely the heir to an old onmyouji clan, just as Subaru was the current head of an ancient onmyouji clan. He could have grasped that.  
What Seishoru, and his grandmother, failed to mention was the Sakura. The beautiful pink tree to which the Sakurazukamori had to feed the souls and blood of his or her victims to, in order to sustain their powers. Neglected to tell him that the Sakurazukamori must kill human beings whenever he or she can. Not only that, but that the Sakurazukamori does not feel remorse for killing, or indeed feel anything at all. Some people say that neglecting to tell vital information is the same as lying.  
Subaru was prone to agree.  
Up until this moment, in his silent musings, the Sumeragi's eyes had been to the ground. Now, he was surprised to find, as he finally focused his sight, that he was looking at green grass. Slowly, something seemed to give in the Sumeragi's mind and slowly, his bottom lip quivering, he raised his gaze.  
Oh no... Why do my feet always bring me here whenever I'm not paying attention?  
The Sakura loomed over him, imposing and massively beautiful, as always. Despite himself, Subaru felt himself shiver. She would be in there somewhere. Perhaps. His other half, so to speak. Strange, that old cliche, of there being someone who makes you feel whole. Entire. For him, that had been his sister. Now that she was gone, there was a kind of empty space inside him. A gap in the puzzle where another piece was supposed to fit. A huge piece. Like... one quarter of the puzzle.  
Hokuto had made up one quarter of Subaru, it seemed. But Seishirou... Seishirou didn't make up any part of him. Seishirou was... separate.  
Seishirou was the one who held him. Enveloped him, almost. Covered him.  
Maybe, if they were so intricately close, that was why he always came here.  
Again, the Sumeragi's dark, somewhat dead green eyes raised to the Sakura and it seemed to laugh at him. An impromptu gust of wind caught the petals and shook them, raining them down on the silent Sumeragi like rain or snow. Beautiful, bloodstained snow.

_...Oh my darling Keeper, master and sustainer of life as I know it..._

_'Arrogant as always. What do you want?'_

_...Charming..._

_'Cut the crap. I'm not in the mood. What do you want?'_

_...Your darling plaything is here..._

_'...Stop talking in riddles.'_

_...The Sumeragi is here..._

_'...'Here'...?'_

_...In the park...._

_'Oh? Well that's-... what?!'_

_...It's been a while since I last saw him. Pretty little thing, I must admit..._

_'What's he doing there? He isn't trying to-...'_

_...Exorcist me? I doubt it. No, I believe he was just wandering and turned up here..._

_'...Interesting....'_

_...Immensely. What would you like me to do?..._

_'....Detain him.'_

_...May I ask why, oh arrogant one?..._

_'I have some plans. Take him into your maboroshi and hold him for a while. Talk to him'_

_...And what do you suggest I say?..._

_'...Think of something. You're smart.'_

The link closed. Slowly, Subaru began to realise something. Or, rather, thought he realised something. The tree was... alluring. No, more like drawing. Drawing him in. Unconciously, he had been taking small steps towards it. Finally, his hand raised and he set it on the trunk of the Sakura barrow.  
Immediately, the world faded into darkness. And Subaru was sent back, reeling.  
So many voices! How many victims did the Sakura house? There were a million or more spirits in the tree! How could someone with the same, maybe higher, spiritual level as Seishirou handle coming to such a place so often without being overwhelmed?

_...He is naturally attuned to me..._

"What?!" Spinning around, the Sumeragi felt a slight degree of panic as he realised that he had been unwittingly drawn into a maboroshi. Immediately, he reached into his sleeves for his ofuda, but a soft voice in his mind reprimanded him.

_...They won't do any good. Besides, I just want to talk..._

"W-what...?" Slowly, Subaru realised how primitive speaking out loud to an entity that was probably entirely spirit would be and forced himself to calm down.

_"...Who... what are you?"_

_...Can't you guess? I am the Tree..._

_"So... you're... you are Seishirou-san's..."_

_...I prefer to think of myself as his partner..._

_"P-partner?!"_

_...In a strictly business sense, of course. Although I have been tempted..._

_"U-ugh...."_

_...And, of course, it is entirely possible for him to love me, and vice versa, but I do not think there is enough room in my darling Seishirou-san's heart for me..._

_"A-ack... A-...what?" ...What do you mean, 'what'..._

_"What do you mean, 'not enough room'...?"_

_...I mean exactly what I said..._

_"B-but..."_

_...Now, shall we divert the conversation to more of a general term of subject?..._

_"...What do you want me to do? Sit here talking about the weather with the reason Seishirou-san and I... why we can't...."_

_...Can't be together?..._

_"...Exactly."_

_...Because that's a lie..._

_"A-... A lie? What do you mean?"_

_...I have no objection whatsoever to you and my master being together. It would make a nice change from irritating, lovesick Seishirou. Perhaps if he were in a steady relationship, he would feed me more than the unsavoury rapists and murderers..._

_"..................."_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Moving back, Seishirou surveyed the table. Two candles, yes, ready to be lit. Plates, set for the meal cooking in the kitchen. A bottle of champagne in ice, keeping it chilled. Two handsome fluted crystal glasses. Perfect.  
Smiling rather maliciously, he raised his hand slowly. One more thing that he knew would make it perfect, if make Subaru think he was a little twisted. Bringing his hand around, there was a soft flurry of light and the candles lit. In residue to the spell, there was a soft shower of sakura petals, that littered the table. With soft, delicate touches, he brushed them off the plates and out of the glasses. Now, the pink petals contrasted perfectly with the white tablecloth. Beautiful.  
The red, cylindrical candles. Yes, now they were lit, it was perfect. A crisp beep from the kitchen told him the food was done.

_'...Okay, send him back.'_

_...I do too much for you. Delaying your Sumeragi so you can set up a romantic dinner for two?..._

_'Haven't I told you to stop using me, like some kind of shiki'_

_  
...You have, but it doesn't mean I have to listen to you. The petals are a nice touch..._

_...I wasn't being sarcastic..._

_'That's a first. Just release him and send him back.'_

The connection faded and Seishirou turned from the table, into the kitchen to sort out the food. Italian. The easy, yet sophisticated option.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Suddenly, inexplicitly, the maboroshi faded. Subaru stumbled for a second, before blinking in the seeming-bright sunlight and looking around. Ueno Park. But why-...? He turned to the Tree for answers.

_"What's with that? No warning?"_

_...Seishirou is done with his petty plan. Go back to the flat..._

_"I don't take orders from a soul-sucking tree"_

_...You do now. Go home, Sumeragi..._

Figuring there was no point to arguing, Subaru turned away from the Tree, trailing down, out of the park. As he passed through the gates, glancing absently up at people heading for hanami and other mundane but magical pastimes, a soft swirl of pink petals raised to, it seemed, caress his shoulders and back lightly. Trying to quell the annoyance that rose up inside him at his gesture, he was surprised to find that he was not annoyed. On the contary, he was... pleased. And it disgusted him.

A few moments later, the Sumeragi keyed his way into his own apartment. Toeing off his shoes, he headed through to the main room.  
And froze.  
There, set out on the table, was a perfect meal, set for two. Pasta, with chicken, it seemed, in some kind of tomato sauce. The smell of it was making his mouth water.  
"...S-Seishirou-san...?" The first thing out of his mouth, as Subaru took a few steps forward. And, as if like magic, the Sakurazukamori appeared from inside the kitchen. He held a glass of champagne. Smiling sweetly, in a way that seemed nothing short of scary on the Sakurazukamori's face, he leant over to kiss the Sumeragi's cheek, deposit the champagne in his hand and take off the long white coat in one smooth motion, leaving Subaru a little flustered and absently.  
"S-S-Seishirou-san...! What... what's...." He gestured to the table, wordlessly,  
"Just tonight's meal, Subaru-kun. Why, you aren't hungry?" So this was what the Tree meant... "Seishirou-san... you did this...?" "Yes. Come, sit down, have some pasta." Ushering him to a seat, he pulled it out for the Sumeragi and ushered him into it with little fuss.  
Looking down at his plate of pasta, he raised his eyes to Seishirou's with a helpless, slight panicked look in his dark eyes.  
Seishirou only smiled, supplying the shocked Sumeragi with a fork.  
"...Bon appetite, Subaru-kun."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_.:Lani:. Awww!! The fluffyness!! The fluffyness!_

_.:Seishirou:. ...I wouldn't make a dish for Subaru-kun. Let alone that cheesy trick with the petals._

_.:Lani:. Oh, come on! Stop being stupid!_

_.:Subaru:. I think it's cute._

_.:Lani:. Thank you, Subaru-chan!_

_.:Seishirou:. ...Silly fangirl fluff...._

_.:Lani:. Damn right!!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Kishuu

((Author's Notes - Alright. Now, this chapter was kind of stolen from Angelic Intervention, but I've made around a hundred million subtle changes, and a few huge ones. Kudos go out to Kouri, for not crucifying me. xD If she does anyway... well... I'll revoke this chapter. But I would beg not to! Oh, and many sorrys for taking so long with this fic!)) 

_Disclaimer - I don't own the characters or locations. -Nod- I own Christa, Meowea, Lisa, Lyndsey, Ozzy, Nemo, and the rest of The Yaoi Club. Well... not really... I ALSO OWN THE SORBET!_

Kishuu

_Part V_

This was... an entirely surreal situation. Here he was, sitting in his own kitchen/dining room with the ultra-cool, ultra-heartless, ultra-scary Sakurazukamori. And that same person seemed hell-bent on attending to all of his wishes, however minor. It was unnerving Subaru, and he was almost scared.

Even as he shovelled the last of his pasta into his mouth, he had to wonder when the torture would end. Apparently, not yet. Even as he set the knife and fork onto the plate and glanced up for his white wine, he saw Seishirou standing up and swooping down to collect his plate with a soft, confidential smile. That smile made him worry, almost to the point of panic. When Seishirou smiled so pleasantly, he knew better than to think he was being sincere.

Yet, dinner had passed with no interruptions. No qualms. Completely clear-sailing, from what he could see. The food was nice, the wine was nice, and the decor was nicer. Even as Seishirou disappeared into the kitchen, he reached out and picked up a small petal and played the pink satin between his fingertips delicately. Yes, they were real.

Interesting.

Even as Seishirou turned around again, two glass bowls of something sticky and sweet in his hands, Subaru dropped the petal as if it burnt his fingers. Looking up, almost guiltily, as he lover/nemesis re-entered the room, he almost failed to notice the dessert he was holding. Well, almost.

It was two bowls of strawberry sorbet. Topped with actual strawberries. And the delicate smile on Seishirou's face made it clear just what he intended by serving up sorbet. Now that intentions and innuendoes weren't always thick in the air whenever Seishirou was around, but this was a special occasion. Well, in a way, anyway.

As the Sakurazukamori set the glass bowl down in front of him with a small silver spoon and took his own seat, Sumeragi Subaru had to wonder what the hell was going on. Up until around two days ago, he had been spending his afternoons rather boringly. Bolting down a quick dinner, then spending the rest of the afternoon in some kind of half-empty, half-angsty stupor. Then again, for the Sumeragi to descend into angst wasn't entirely abnormal.

Taking a mouthful of the sorbet, he gasped softly as the cold touched his tongue and felt his arms flick up a little. Just a natural reaction, and he hadn't really been expecting it to be so cold. This flinging up of arms subsequently tipped over the glass of wine that Seishirou had so thoughtfully refilled moments before.

Giving a little cry as the cold liquid rushed into his trousers, hitting knee, thigh and painfully near to a rather sensitive area, he failed to notice Seishirou standing. What he did notice, however, was the Sakurazukamori returning with a dishcloth. And he noticed even more acutely as Seishirou knelt beside him, dabbing at his crotch almost tenderly with the cloth.

Subaru froze. Painfully aware of where Seishirou's fingers were brushing, he looked down, his entire body rigid. Seishirou smiled back up at him, and proceded to make an admonishing clicking noise with his tongue. Even as he watched this, Subaru felt himself squirm a little. Just thinking of Seishirou's tongue when the older man was touching him like _this_.

Now, the poor Sumeragi's divestment was becoming painfully obvious. No. Seishirou was taking another trip up the inside of his thigh. If he found out just how much Subaru was enjoying, or rather, not enjoying this... Well... it didn't bear thinking about.

Just as Seishirou's hand lifted to bring the cloth down on the Sumeragi's trousers (Which were growing steadily tighter), Subaru reached up and grabbed his wrist.

"N-No. I'm fine. Don't w-worry about it."

"But Subaru-kun... you've got wine all over your.... yourself."

".....It's fine. I'll take a shower later, and change my clothes. Just.... just leave it. Please."

The note of urgency on Subaru's words slipped out unnoticed, and he quickly averted his eyes from where he'd been looking at Seishirou's face. Seishirou wasn't helping the situation, as a rather pointed smirk was highlighting his features.

"Alright then, Subaru-kun. If you're sure." He stood. Standing for a few seconds, he finally put on a pleasant smile. Leaning forward, his eyes glittering rather maliciously, he brought his face close to Subaru's. Ah, to be this close to the Sumeragi... But no. Even as he whispered into his lover's ear, he felt him stiffen as warm breath crept over the back of his neck.

"...You can give me my hand back now, Subaru."

Ignoring the way Subaru immediately released the Sakurazukamori's wrist, he laughed softly. Dropping the cloth to the ground, wasted, he brought the hand up to cup the Sumeragi's cheek tenderly. "...I've thought of a better use for it."

Turning Subaru's face towards him, noting painfully the way he looked perfectly terrified, he studied him. A very beautiful face, it had to be said. All fine lines, soft curves. No harsh angles. Perfect. And the eyes... perfect emeralds. But they were glittering with tears now. No, please don't cry, Subaru-kun...

Leaning closer, he brought his lips down onto the Sumeragi. The young man's lips tasted of strawberry sorbet and something sweeter. Expecting him to pull away, Seishirou was surprised when his prey didn't. On the contary, he felt a hand at his chest, which tightened on his shirt and held him still.

Perhaps it was just lasting arousal from his tender treatment. Probably. Something like that can confuse the mind, of course. But...

No. He shouldn't be thinking about this. Subaru didn't love him.

_...Yes he does..._

_'Don't you dare start!'_

_...Why not?..._

_'...Because... because I don't want a Tree setting me up with another man. How about that? And besides, you're wrong'_

_...Well, don't say I didn't warn you..._

_'...What do you mean?'_

_...I mean, quite literally... now... how was it....?_

_...Get in there..._

_'Shut up!'_

Without warning, Seishirou pulled back from the kiss. Feeling the hand on his shirt tighten, he gave a small bitter laugh and reached down, detatching it. Retrieving the dishcloth, he raised it in a slight indication.

"...Don't get overconfident, Subaru-kun." And he left.

Subaru was left on the chair, breathing hard, flustered. And heartbroken.

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. Ack!! I hate you, Seishirou-san!!_

_.:Seishirou:. ...As I said before, I'm not the one who writes these. If I had my way, I'd've sc-... Mppphhhhhh!_

_.:Subaru:. -Having just covering Sei's mouth- ...That's a story for another time, Seishirou-san. Still... you wouldn't really lead me on like that, would you?_

_.:Lani:. Don't ask him that question. You won't like the answer._

_.:Subaru:. TT You mean... you wouldn't?!_

_.:Lani:. o.O'''' ...I think someone's got confused somewhere allong the line. If he wouldn't... isn't that a good thing...?_

_.:Subaru:. ...Look who's talking. Miss. Hentai... Miss. Y Hentai...._

_.:Lani:. YUP! AND PROUD!_

_.:Subaru:. Not something ot be proud of..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	6. Iatsu

_((Author's Notes - Okay. Firstly, this chapter might seem a little Tokyo Babylon-remenisce-y... That's because I've been reading a lot of TB recently... And secondly, I will accept full responsibility for this chapter. xP I also take full responsibility for Subaru's actions. I mean, face it, if I hadn't done this, this fic would be very boring and no-one would read it. Face it, everyone loves yaoi. xD Dirty-minded fanthings. Besides, I have a new plot bunny, and it much be fed. -Waves Kumagoro-style bunny around- SORRY FOR THE HUGE DELAY!!!))_

_Disclaimer - Everything belongs to CLAMP. Except my new plot bunny... -Hugs aforementioned bunny- So... yeah._

Iatsu

_Part VI_

Subaru curled up in his bed, gripping the pillow weakly. It had been a rough night, and an even rougher morning. Yes, morning. The red LED of his digital clock read 2:56AM.

For the millionth time, his insomniac mind traced over the details of the previous afternoon. Oh God. Curling over, he clutched his stomach and closed his eyes tightly until the images faded away. Finally, forcing the events to the back of the mind just as they concentrated on the kiss, he pushed himself up from the covers.

Breathing a little harder than, perhaps, he normally would, Subaru cross the room to the glass of water he had thoughtlessly left on the small table. Lifting the glass to his lips, he took a tentative sip, looking around the room with bland, empty eyes. White, and rather sterile, this room, with very little of the small touches that make a place 'homey'. The sideboards, not only in the bedroom but throughout the house, were entirely devoid of framed photographs. Unlike the rest of the world.

Still letting his eyes wander over the room he knew best, as if he had never seen it before, Subaru gave a soft cry and blinked when those eyes passed over the door. It was opened; unusual in itself. But, even more unusual, the doorway was occupied.

"Did you have a nightmare, Subaru-kun?" Seishirou glanced at him, politely, staying outside the threshold of the doorway. He was still dressed, in the pristine suit he always seemed to wear, although it looked a little damp and rumpled. And he was missing the jacket.

After the incident at dinner that day, Seishirou had left without a word. He had not been back when Subaru retreated for bed at around midnight. Now, in the early hours of the morning, Seishirou could have the nerve to turn up on the edge of his bedroom, casual as you like, and ask him if he'd had a bad dream?

"...Not so much a bad dream as a depressing one." In truth, Subaru had had all-too-little sleep, and was not in the mood for Seishirou's teasings. But still, even as he spoke, his confident voice started to falter a little.

The Sakurazukamori's hair was slightly moist with what could have been morning mists or perhaps rain, and the expensive suit was missing it's jacket. The tie was hanging halfway down Seishirou's chest, and the first few buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing that he did not, as most men did, wear a t-shirt under it.

Bastard or not, the fact remained that Seishirou looked damned good, even at this hour of the morning. Even taking into consideration the predatory grin that had started to inch across the man's face as he reached in his pocket for his cigarettes.

"...Oh? Now, I think you are a little old to be turning into an angst teen again, aren't you, Subaru-kun? Or are you done with that now?"

_((Random Author Insert: I made Sei-chan call Subaru an angst teen! Go me! ...How true, though...))_

Subaru felt himself redden, just a little. But mostly, he just felt a little shocked. "...H-how did you find out about that...?! You didn't talk to a-..." Subaru lapsed into silence, watching his nemesis warily as the assasin lit a cigarette, setting it between his lips as he put the lighter and packet away. Taking a slow drag and exhaling smoke, he eyed Subaru through it.

"I haven't been speaking to the Seals, if that's what you mean. Although I have seen them. Especially that boy... Kamui, was it? I was a little surprised when I saw him. He reminds me of a boy I used to know, back when I was a veterinarian. Don't you think, Subaru-kun?"

"You were never a veterinarian, Seishirou-san. Don't play around." Looking up, realising exactly what he had said, Subaru lapsed into quiet for the whole of three seconds while his lover watched him expectly, before saying, almost sulkily, "...Where have you been, anyway?"

Seishirou's face lit up, indicating that this was the exact question he had wanted Subaru to ask, "Working. I had a client to attend to."

"A victim, you mean?" How bitter.

"If you're going to be cynical, then yes, a victim."

"...Bastard."

"That's not very nice, Subaru-kun..." Reaching out with his left hand, as the right was holding the cigarette, he cupped Subaru's cheek lightly, bringing him a little closer.

What had remained of Subaru's confidence shivelled up and died with a soft cry from Subaru's lips. Struggling vainly, more in an attempt to get more comfortable than an actual escape attempt, Subaru was finally pulled closer to Seishirou as the assasin stepped into the bedroom.

Sliding his hand across the Sumeragi's cheek, to the back of his neck, the slightly damp fingertips ran up the back of his neck, through the hair, to the sensitve skin on his scalp. Subaru felt himself draw breath, sharply. It was a subject of morbid fascination how someone who killed almost every day could still be so gentle. Well, the answer was, they couldn't.

Subaru's head was suddenly jerked up, jarringly, as Seishirou seized him by the hair and wrenched his head up roughly. Looking into his beautiful face and smirking, Seishirou almost faltered when he saw Subaru smiling back. Bitterly.

"...Why me? Why won't you leave me alone?"

Seishirou eyed him silently, then smiled rather icily. "...Because you're you, Subaru-kun. And you're too cute to ignore."

"I...I bet...."

Mouth turned into a small grimace of pain, Subaru stared at him through half-open, scrunched-up eyes.

"...I bet you c-can't... leave me alone...."

"You're flattering yourself, Subaru-kun... Why don't I-.."

"No. I mean... seriously. I Bet."

Seishirou eyed him, frowning slightly, then smiled a little, "...Alright, Subaru-kun. On one condition...?"

Subaru nodded, wordlessly.

Still smirking, Seishirou's hand released the Sumeragi's hair and fell to his side. Taking another drag from the cigarette, before crushing it into an ashtray on the sideboard, he looked back at Subaru, eyeing him for a few seconds, "...I can do whatever I like if you start."

Subaru blinked. Strange thought, but... "A-alright. It's not like i'm going to..."

Seishirou felt himself grin, "...Alright then, Subaru-kun. Let's Bet." The Sakurazukamori held out his hand, eyebrows raised as if he didn't expect Subaru to accept it.

But Subaru did, taking hold of his twin star's hand and shaking it. As he did, the pentagrams on the back of his hands flared up, glowing briefly before settling back to a silver shimmer. Seishirou's smile widened. "...You don't know what you've done, Subaru-kun. You aren't going to last a week."

Subaru winced, as if he'd been physically hit, and pulled his hand away roughly, "I am. Now get out of my bedroom..."

Seishirou bowed, politely, and took a step back, "...On the terms of the bet, of course. Pleasant dreams, Subaru-kun." The door closed with a soft bang. Subaru just stood, and stared, and said nothing.

What the hell had provoked him to do that?!

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Subaru:. Oh crap..._

_.:Seishirou:. -Smirk- Oh crap indeed._

_.:Lani:. MUAHAHAHA!!_

_.:Subaru:. Shut up! You're... you're evil!_

_.:Seishirou:. I don't suppose you could give me access to Subaru's credit card bills for the next week or so, could you? I want to see how much he spends on Soaplands._

_.:Subaru:. .'' Shut up, you!! I'm not going near one!_

_.:Seishirou:. Then i'll be sure to listen in on your room at night._

_.:Lani:. Oh, cut it out, Sei-chan!! This is partially your fault!_

_.:Seishirou:. How the hell is it my fault? He made the bet._

_.:Subaru:. ...This one, anyway..._

_.:Lani:. Pshhh. Oh well._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	7. Shojouken

((Author's notes – It's… Anxious!Subaru, Weird!Seishirou, Smartass!Sakura …And that's it, really. . Not much else to say. Except that… well… Seishirou's desperate now. Must remember to include some of the other Dragons… this is an X-1999 fic after all. ))

Shojouken

_Chapter VII_

When the electronic alarm clock on Subaru's beside table started bleeping insistently at 9am the next morning, Subaru's initial thought was to kill it. The poor Sumeragi hadn't slept at all, after the disturbing events of the night before. It was a wonder how anyone in his position managed not to become an insomniac recluse, with all he had been through.

But I digress.

As Subaru swung his legs around the edge of his bed, closing his eyes, he reached up and rubbed his forehead tiredly, where a headache was threatening to develop. Picking up his gaze and looking around the room apathetically, he tried to figure out what had changed. Of course, he remembered that something had changed. What was it, now…?

"_...I bet you c-can't... leave me alone..."_

"_You're flattering yourself, Subaru-kun... Why don't I-.."_

"_No. I mean... seriously. I Bet."_

Oh. Of course. How did he let himself forget? Giving a few soft groan, he leant forward, elbows digging into his thighs as he cradled his head in his hands, swaying from side to side very slightly. How could he have made such a self-annihilating bet? How? Especially with Seishirou. It was an accident waiting to happen.

But there was no point saying anything now. The bet... yes. Looking down at his hands, he traced a fingertip over the shape of the inverted pentagram, and the symbol flared up accordingly. Subaru winced inwardly as his face was bathed in silvery light. Damn. It hadn't been a dream after all.

Having wrapped himself in a dressing gown, then changed his mind and dressed properly in a fresh shirt and trousers – wary of his houseguest still – Subaru walked down his own hallway cautiously. He didn't know why he was so cautious in his own home. Seishirou would, he knew, keep to his side of the new bet. ...Wouldn't he?

"Ohayo, Subaru-kun."

A familiar voice intruded rather rudely on Subaru's train of thought, and the Sumeragi blinked and looked up. He had only just realised that he had been staring steadily at the carpet. Meeting Seishirou's eyes as he stepped into the kitchen, he blinked once.

"…What are you doing?"

"You have to ask nicely."

"… … …Seishirou-san, could you _please _tell me what you're doing?"

"Of course." Smiling cheerily in a way so reminiscent of so many memories that he made Subaru look away, Seishirou raised the bowl in his hand as in indication. "I'm cooking breakfast. Although, you disappoint me…" Turning around slightly, the Sakurazukamori looked at the clock and frowned, "…Seven thirty? I didn't have you picked for an early riser, Subaru. You never used to be."

"…Things are different since then."

"Evidently."

There was an awkward pause. Subaru was thinking of the bet again. Both of them. Seishirou could have been thinking of anything; the cheery but meaningless smile was a good mask.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Y-yes?" Blinking, yanked rudely out of his reverie, Subaru blinked at his lo-… housegu-… mortal enemy, expecting something serious.

"Do you still like omelettes?"

"Uh…" Subaru blinked at him.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Seishirou nodded and turned around again, back into the kitchen.

Subaru watched the cheery veterinarian go. Wait, no. That was wrong. Things weren't the same, and Seishirou definitely _wasn't_ a cheery veterinarian. Cheery assassin, maybe. But then, you don't normally get cheerful assassins. It just didn't fit. All this Subaru let flash through his mind as he watched his mortal enemy make him omelettes on a Saturday morning.

Much of the day passed the same way. Seishirou took it upon himself to do things for Subaru and the Sumeragi was powerless to protest. Or maybe he was just too busy wondering where the catch was.

"Catch, Subaru."

"Wh-what?" Looking up and blinking at the Sakurazukamori from where he had been reading a book, he hardly registered the small box flying towards him until it almost hit him on the side of the head.

"What's… this…?" He asked, confusedly, opening the box and then just staring. It was a ring. A white-gold wedding band. With, he noticed as he took it out of the box, a small pentagram etched onto the side. "…A wedding ring? Seishirou-san, what-…"

"It's for you."

"M-me?"

"Marry me, Subaru."

"What!"

"You heard. I'm asking you to marry me." Seishirou was smiling at him calmly, looking docile. Docile wasn't a word that you usually used for the Sakurazukamori. 'Dormant' maybe. Or 'Waiting'. Never docile.

"…Seishirou-san…"

"Hm?"

"We're both men…" And the fact that they were mortal enemies. And that Seishirou had killed his sister and Subaru hated him with all his heart. Right.

"And? I know someone who won't mind conducting the ceremony. Is that a yes, then, Subaru?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"I-… You-… We-…." The Sumeragi looked caught for words. "…I hate you!" With which he stood up and strode away angrily, slamming his bedroom door after him. The entire performance was so childish that Seishirou couldn't help but smile a little, running his fingers over a small silvery ring on his ring finger.

"Unco-operable as always… Let me see…" Standing up, Seishirou crossed the room quickly and caught hold of the door handle, opening it slightly. "Subaru? Can I come in?"

The Sumeragi was sat on the bed, eyes closed, looking like he was either about to burst into tears or kill something. Probably the latter, if Seishirou decided to enter the room. Not replying to his _arch enemy_'s request, Subaru just stared dully at the carpet and Seishirou crossed the room.

Kneeling down in front of Subaru, tilting his face to be directly in Subaru's line of sight, the Sakurazukamori felt a soft surge of satisfaction as Subaru raised both eyes to meet his. They stared at the blind eye for a moment, before narrowing slightly and flicking to the amber chip of his seeing eye.

"What do you want?"

Reaching up, wordlessly, Seishirou took hold of Subaru's hand. Gently. For once. Opening it, he looked at the silver ring resting on Subaru's palm calmly for a moment. The Sumeragi had been clenching his hand so hard, there were now two little circles on his palm, one of which was actually starting to fill with a little blood.

"Wear it anyway, Subaru." Seishirou's voice was calm. Picking the ring up, brushing the Sumeragi's palm ticklishly as he did so, Sakurazuka Seishirou took hold of his nemesis's left hand and turned it over so that it was palm down. One hand on Subaru's wrist, he slid the ring onto Subaru's ring finger deftly. It was then that he realised that Subaru was shaking.

"Subaru-kun?"

"Get… out…. Of my…. Room…"

"Excuse me?"

"I said get out…!" Subaru looked up at him again; his eyes were gleaming green emeralds as he glared at his houseguest. "You've got no right to come in here! No right to set up this stupid charade. You bought me a damned wedding ring! What are you trying to prove! What! Why do you have to do these things! Why! Why do you have to do such-….!"

The reason Subaru had stopped was the fact that Seishirou had stood up. The fact was; they might try to kill each other one day, or they might have sex one day. But Subaru would never scream at him. Until now.

"You've made your point, Subaru. I'll leave. My wounds have healed up fine, and I don't need to stay here any longer. Thank you for your hospitality, Subaru, and your unwavering love." Seishirou was staring at him. It was strange to be staring at Seishirou when he wasn't smirking. It made Subaru wonder if Seishirou might actually be human. "Congratulations. I lost your bet. But you didn't win."

Turning around, Seishirou crossed to the door and opened it. His face was set. What he hadn't been expecting was a pale hand reaching out and slamming the door shut before the assassin could slip through it. Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at Subaru.

"I forgot something?"

"…Yeah… you forgot something…" Subaru looked breathless, and had gone a little red. Looking back up at Seishirou, he tried desperately not to back up and hide. Being so close to the Sakurazukamori, in such an enclosed space, was against all of his basic principals.

"…Oh, of course. Now that we're no longer under the terms of your bet…" Reaching up, Seishirou's hand caught hold of the Sumeragi's shirt lightly. Pulling Subaru, who was having trouble keeping his breathing and heartbeat at a normal level, towards him, he wasted no time in pressing their lips together in a rather savage but tender kiss.

A few moments later, when Seishirou released the Sumeragi's shirt, he was surprised to find that Subaru didn't pull back. If anything he pressed forward even more. One of his hands had, at some point, raised to rest on Seishirou's chest.

In the end, it was Seishirou that broke the goodbye kiss. "…Subaru?"

"Stay with me." It came out in a hurried rush of words. Following them, the exorcist flushed and looked down at some spot next to Seishirou's right foot on the carpet. The assassin smiled sweetly.

"Stay here? With you?"

"…Mm."

"Why?"

"…."

"If you can't give me a good reason, then-…"

"I don't want you to leave again." Subaru blurted out, looking up in slight alarm in case Seishirou decided to try and open the door again.

"…Alright, fine. I'll go and get my belongings tomorrow."

"W-what!"

"It's about time we were sharing an apartment. After all…" Snickering slightly, Seishirou reached down and raised Subaru's left hand, kissing his fingertips briefly then displaying the ring. "…We _are_ married."

"…"

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_.:Lani:. I've gone insane. O.o_

_.:Seishirou:. That you have, Lani._

_.:Subaru:. –Too red to speak-_

_.:Lani:. –Smug glance- So, when's the honeymoon, Subaru?_

_.:Subaru:. –Incoherent spluttering noises-_

_.:Seishirou:. –Evil grin. Reaches out and slips his arm around Subaru's waist-_

_.:Lani:. Heheheh… -Goes off to water her lemons and leaves them to it-_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


End file.
